


Пустыня

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по следам и под впечатлениям от 9х11. Но с Десятым и Джеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустыня

\- Разве Галлифрей - пустыня?   
Солнце уже садилось, но немилосердно обжигало пески и человеческую фигурку, бредущую по ним.. Джек прищурился, а потом и вовсе отвернулся от озлобленного светила. Недовольно повертел головой, воротник рубашки натирал мгновенно взмокшую шею. Очень хотелось снять шинель, но лопатки будто сверлил недобрый взгляд, и он не решился остаться даже без такой символической защиты.   
\- Ты же рассказывал о золотой траве и серебряных листьях.  
Проваливаясь в рыхлый песок, он подошел к коленопреклоненной фигуре. Острые песчинки набивались в ботинки, но к недружелюбности местной природы Джек уже начал привыкать, и старался не обращать на это внимания.   
Полы плаща Доктора расстилались по земле, как крылья уставшей птицы. Джек положил ладонь на острое плечо и опустился на колено за его спиной.  
\- Пустыня, - еле слышно ответил Доктор. Голос звучал хрипло и не понять, из-за пересохшего горла или от слез.- Мы его таким сделали.  
\- Вы? Или ты в своих кошмарах? - Джек отвел руку Доктора от длинной пряди травы, которую тот гладил.   
На тонких пушистых нитях, так похожих с виду на земной ковыль, остались алые капли. Джек развернул руку Доктора ладонью к себе и увидел набухшие кровью царапины. Злой мир. Джек покачал головой и достал из кармана платок. Доктор не сопротивляясь позволил перевязать ладонь, а потом откинулся назад, тяжело и опустошенно привалившись к Джеку спиной.  
\- Не помню. Мы так давно ушли под хрустальные купола и так привыкли показательно восхищаться островками красоты и жизни в алой пустыне, что я не могу вспомнить, а было ли иначе. Даже в летописях.   
\- Тогда не вини себя, - прошептал Джек, уткнувшись губами во встрепанную макушку.  
Доктор едва слышно рассмеялся, но смех перешел во всхлип. Джек по-крепче прижал его к себе, убаюкивая в своих объятиях, не позволяя обернуться и до слез смотреть на злой пылающий закат.  
Нужно было просто ждать пока там, далеко, на Тардис, наступит утро и Доктор проснется.


End file.
